


Обелиск нашей любви

by Lalile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalile/pseuds/Lalile
Summary: Неправильная любовь? Ненормальная зависимость?Связь, которую не разорвать, или иллюзия нерушимой связи?Предупреждение: не рекомендуется к прочтению лицам с тонким душевным устройством и строгой моралью, а также любителям лихо закрученных сюжетов.





	1. One

Дженнаро притормаживает, приоткрыв дверцу на ходу, и я быстро проскальзываю на пассажирское сидение.  
\- Опять ездишь без шлема, - замечает он.  
Старший брат. Клинический случай. Проезжая мимо университетской стоянки успел опознать мой мотороллер, разглядеть отсутствие шлема и соотнести это с тем, что ни при мне, ни на мне шлема тоже нет.  
\- Ну, я же не гоняю, как Липе… - отмахиваюсь я. – Кстати, где он?  
\- Сказал, уже подъезжает.  
Без младшенького наше семейное сборище было бы неполным, но Липе еще никогда и никуда не приходил (приезжал, прилетал, приплывал) вовремя. В том числе ни на один папин день рождения.  
Впрочем, подарок папе от всех нас я прихватила с собой и запаковала, так что сейчас громоздкий квадрат в праздничной обертке упирается мне в носки туфель и давит на колени. Вопрос лишь в том, как долго придется ждать Иполито, чтобы вручить его всем вместе.  
\- Что с дипломом*? – интересуется брат, не отрывая внимания от дороги.  
С дипломом не все так безоблачно. Профессор Кастальди, мой научный руководитель, сегодня в очередной раз отчитал меня за медлительность и переливание пустого в порожнее. Получив степень бакалавра искусств год и семь месяцев назад, сейчас я уже далеко не так уверена, что поступила правильно, продолжив учебу в магистратуре того же факультета.   
Но признаться в том, что мне неохота не только писать диплом, но и вообще продолжать учебу, что, по большому счету, в жизни меня не заинтересовала ни одна профессия… Сказать это Липе, такому же взбалмошному, как я, у меня еще, может, и получилось бы, но признаться Джено, который абсолютно точно знал, кем станет, с того момента, как вылепил свой первый домик в песочнице… не могу.  
\- Еще есть шанс, что на меня снизойдет вдохновение, - беззаботно улыбаюсь я в ответ и увожу разговор от бесперспективной темы: - Мама не говорила, кто-то из журналистов будет?   
\- Я не спрашивал.  
Обычно папа любит проводить праздники в семейном кругу, но сегодня особый случай. Папе исполняется пятьдесят, и он слишком известный в мире архитектуры человек, чтобы какой-нибудь специализированный журнал не захотел украсить свои страницы юбилейным репортажем.   
Края рамы сквозь подарочную упаковку так и норовят то уколоть, то отбить мне колени.  
\- Вот черт! - я хватаю подарок до того, как угол рамы в очередной раз успевает меня задеть, и пристраиваю на заднее сиденье рядом со знакомой кожаной папкой. В этой папке у Джено обычно лежат текущие проекты, и обычно он перекладывает ее с переднего пассажирского сиденья назад, чтобы освободить мне место.   
Взгляд цепляется за край листа с эмблемой АлИталия, выглядывающий из-под кожаного переплета. Я вытягиваю лист из папки, поворачиваюсь и рассматриваю распечатанный посадочный талон.  
\- Куда собрался? Дели? - глазами нахожу пункт прибытия, но это оказывается пункт пересадки. - Кабул? – внимательно смотрю на выкручивающего руль на повороте брата.  
\- Афганцы запороли один из горных участков акведука, - поясняет прочитанное Джено.  
Проект водовода для нуристанской части Гиндукуша. Не могу утверждать, что меня сильно удивил тот факт, что строители не справились. Скорее наоборот…  
\- Поправь меня, если мне изменяет память, но вы, кажется, отдали им проект бесплатно?  
\- Память тебе не изменяет, и это хорошая новость. Плохая в том, что ты собираешься прочесть мне нотацию.  
\- Считаешь, не стоит?  
\- Не стоит, - краем губ он улыбается, зараза.  
\- Ладно, я пойду другим путем. Ехать обязательно? Почему нельзя передать тебе данные, чтобы ты здесь их откорректировал?   
\- Как, по-твоему, я стал бы тратить время на перелет, если бы это так просто решалось?  
\- По-моему, ты собираешься тратить время и деньги на исправление ошибок необразованных афганских чернорабочих, - уж прости мою неполиткорректность - которые, к тому же, могут оказаться дремучими талибскими фанатиками, и в угоду Аллаху отпилить твою неверную башку от туловища. Так сказать, в порыве благодарности. А еще, по-моему, черта с два ты бы собрался туда лететь, если бы тебе не приспичило воочию изучить малоизвестные образцы афганской архитектуры.   
Я слишком хорошо знаю брата, чтобы не догадываться о его скрытых мотивах. И не злиться.  
\- «Насколько человек побеждает страх**»… – цитирует Джено одну из максим Карлейля. Он тоже слишком хорошо меня знает, чтобы не понимать - истинное имя моей злости – страх.  
Страх – это унизительно. Страх эгоистичен. С ним можно и нужно бороться. Но когда боишься за своих близких – как быть с этим? Особенно в случае с Дженнаро, у которого чувство страха за себя отсутствует начисто? Он не боится, но мой страх от этого удваивается. Да и сам Джено так же тревожится за нас с Липе, иначе не стал бы говорить и делать многое из того, что делает…  
\- Сказал человек, осуждающий меня за езду без шлема, - отвечаю я.  
В профиль мне видно, как брат усмехается в ответ.  
\- Туше. Обещаю, буду разумно осторожен.  
Я понимаю, что это максимум, чего я могу добиться уговорами. Прибегать к любым другим методам бесполезно, да и означало бы неуважение и недоверие с моей стороны. Он принял решение, он уверен, что ему это нужно.  
\- Надолго? – спрашиваю я.  
\- Две недели.  
Действительно, билет «туда-обратно» с разницей ровно 14 дней, теперь я это вижу. И вижу дату вылета – завтра утром.  
\- Винче тоже летит?  
Джено утвердительно кивает. Винченцо – его партнер в работе и лучший друг, человек, помешанный на инженерии даже больше, чем Дженнаро на архитектуре. Они вместе разрабатывали проект этого чертового водовода.  
Несколько лет назад мы с Винче встречались около полугода. Банально, но факт – хорошие, умные парни могут быть невообразимо скучны в общении и в постели. Я пересиливала себя какое-то время, но потом поняла – встречаться с человеком, для которого большую часть времени механизмы куда более интересны, чем люди, не по мне.  
Джено тоже чаще всего архитектура интересует больше, чем люди, но он другой. И он мой брат. На него можно обидеться, можно с ним поссориться, но от этого он не перестанет быть братом, а я не перестану волноваться.  
Афганистан, Гиндукуш. Пока они с Винче разрабатывали проект, эти слова звучали полусказочными абстракциями. Но теперь я выуживаю из своей памяти все, что ассоциируется с этими названиями. А ассоциируется, оказывается, совсем немного: засуха, горы, террористы, талибы, бесконечная война, «Железный человек», взорванные статуи Будды… И ничего положительного, ничего безопасного…  
\- Сес? - отрывает меня от раздумий голос Дженнаро.  
\- Что? - вздыхаю я, не поворачивая к брату головы.  
\- Это водовод. Он нужен всем. Местным, союзникам, даже талибам.  
Водовод, может, и нужен. А вот его создатели? Что там обычно происходило с выполнившими заказ зодчими во все времена и во всех культурах? Дедала заперли в лабиринте, кому-то отрубили руку, кого-то ослепили, ну а строителей потайных ходов, как правило, заставляли умолкнуть навеки… Стоп! Я не собираюсь впадать в панику. Тем более, что пока для этого нет оснований. Их нет.  
Поворачиваюсь лицом к Джено и улыбаюсь, не разжимая губ, демонстрируя, что слышала его и вняла доводам.  
\- Неплохо. А теперь еще раз, только с чувством, - подтрунивает брат.  
\- Смотри на дорогу, - мое праздничное настроение остудил сначала профессор Кастальди, а теперь вот Дженнаро. А ведь с утра день обещал быть чудесным… - Отцу не скажешь?  
\- Я и тебе вообще-то говорить не собирался.  
\- Мне мог бы и сказать.  
В ответном хмыкании брата слышится «а то я не знал, как ты отреагируешь?», впрочем, вслух он этих слов не произносит, да и в этом нет нужды. Равно как и в том, чтобы озвучивать наверняка синхронно родившуюся в наших головах мысль: "меньше трогаешь без спроса чужие вещи - спокойнее живешь".  
\- Чао! – кричит Иполито, как чертик из табакерки возникая на своем мотоцикле у водительского зеркала заднего вида на последнем повороте перед нашим домом. Разумеется, без шлема.  
Липе на ходу посылает мне воздушный поцелуй и летит дальше. Иполито учится в Римской академии искусств, параллельно играя в рок-группе и считая себя будущей рок-звездой. У него даже есть фанатки, видела своими глазами. Волосы у младшенького сегодня черные у корней и цвета индиго на концах, торчат во все стороны. Неделю назад, когда мы виделись в последний раз, концы были малиновыми.  
\- На такое налезет разве что шлем Дарта Вейдера, - иронизирует Джено, глядя на начесанный затылок обогнавшего нас Липе.

Иполито первым въезжает в ворота и тормозит, ожидая нас.  
С тех пор как Липе поступил в академию в Риме, мы видим его раз в неделю, по выходным, и иногда по праздникам. Это до сих пор непривычно и немного грустно. И…  
\- Я так соскучилась, - признаюсь, сгребая в объятия младшенького, которого с другой стороны то ли обнял, то ли придушил Джено.  
\- Прическу испортите, - вырывается Липе из рук родственников.  
Перед тем, как войти в дом, мы забираем с заднего сиденья привезенные пакеты, в том числе пакет с подарком.  
\- Держи, - один из свертков летит из рук Джено в сторону Липе.  
Младшенький перехватывает снаряд и взлетает по ступеням родительских пенатов. Мы с Джено поднимаемся следом. 

Спрятав подарок у себя в комнате, бегу в папин кабинет. До приезда гостей еще есть пара часов, а наш отец не из тех, кто тратит время впустую.  
\- Сеска, солнышко мое, - папа отрывается от рабочего макета, который они с Джено рассматривают, и улыбается. - Скажи-ка, сколько мне еще сидеть взаперти?   
\- Еще совсем немного, пап, - отвечаю я. Он под комнатным арестом с самого утра, чтобы не проспойлерить подготовку праздничных сюрпризов.  
\- Ну, что? – возобновляя прерванную беседу, интересуется старший из архитекторов Сормио у младшего.  
\- Опоры выглядят тяжеловато.  
Папа внимательным взглядом окидывает макет.  
\- Думаешь, стоит убедить застройщика раскошелиться на легкость?  
\- Твой проект – твои правила, - пожимает плечами Джено.  
Когда они разговаривают вот так, может показаться, что они не очень ладят, но на самом деле Дженнаро с отцом взаимно гордятся, любят и уважают друг друга, просто в том, что касается профессии, они соблюдают дистанцию. Джено соблюдает. Даже не потому, что не хочет прослыть сыном и последователем Джерардо Сормио, а потому, что эта дистанция необходима ему для самоидентификации.   
Мне, наверное, тоже, необходима дистанция, чтобы разобраться в себе, понять, чего я хочу ради моды и приличий, а что мне нужно просто потому, что нужно.   
Только вот то, что получилось у Джено, к чему активно движется Липе, у меня почему-то не выходит. Мне 23, и я по-прежнему избалованная, инфантильная семейная любимица. Проще бороться с тяжелыми жизненными обстоятельствами. Слишком комфортные легко берут тебя в плен.


	2. Two

\- Наконец-то, - произносит мама, завидев нас.  
В саду все уже расставлено, скатерти, салфетки, посуда образуют безукоризненное совершенство сервировки, но это мне так кажется, а мама всегда умеет найти, что улучшить, без конца раздавая указания нанятым на вечер официантам.  
\- Липе - проверь звук, - напоминает она брату про сферу его ответственности на сегодняшнем празднике. – Дженнаро…  
Джено отвечает за подсветку. В одном из пакетов – недостающие гирлянды, в другом – инструменты.   
\- Полчаса, Луиза.  
Свою мать Джено, сколько я себя помню, называет Валерией. Когда-то меня это жутко смущало, девчонкой я пыталась себе представить, как говорю маме «Луиза», и всякий раз это казалось мне дикостью. Мама и папа. Обращаться к ним по-другому казалось (и продолжает казаться) мне кощунством.  
Впрочем, у Джено ситуация иная. Думаю, он повзрослел так рано именно потому, что его мать осталась вечным подростком. Они с отцом познакомились и вступили в свой краткий брак во время учебы в университете, где она не столько посещала лекции, сколько принимала участие в бесконечных демонстрациях – антиправительственных, в защиту мира во всем мире, прав трудящихся, китов, тигров, голубых, лесбиянок, проституток, мигрантов…   
Потом наступила эра антиглобализма и протесты перешагнули национальные границы. Пару раз Джено летал вносить за нее залог то в Сиэтле, то в Мельбурне. И я поняла, что он зовет мать «Валерией», потому, что сам заботится о ней, как о несмышленом чаде, а не наоборот. Думаю, что и длинные ноги его братской заботы о нас с Липе растут оттуда же.  
\- А ты, Сеска, выгуляй, пожалуйста, Чипо.  
\- Хорошо, мам.

Чипо – особенный персонаж нашей семейной истории. Полное имя – Чипполино, внешность – жесткая серо-коричневая шерсть, карие хитрющие глаза в черной подводке, черный прохладный нос, лихо загнутый хвост. Чипо – дворняжка, которую мы подобрали, выходили и приняли в семью. Принес его Липе, лечили все вместе, а любит он больше всех маму.  
Гуляют с ним чаще всего родители либо я с Джено, иногда – я, Джено и Липе, иногда - Липе с мамой, Липе с отцом, реже - Липе с Джено или Джено с папой, а, временами, кто-нибудь один. Если есть время – выгуливаем Чипо в парке, если нет – быстро пробегаемся по окрестным улочкам.  
Однажды, прогуливая Чипо, мы с Джено познакомились со старичком-туристом из Австралии.   
\- Простите, молодые люди, несколько дней назад я видел, как эту собаку выгуливала такая же пара, только постарше. Затем я увидел вас, на следующий день снова их. Первой моей мыслью были путешествия во времени, ну а потом пришла более тривиальная догадка. Утолите мое любопытство, пожалуйста, скажите, какая из них верная?  
\- Первая замечательная, но верна вторая, - рассмеялась я. - Это наши родители.  
Да, с чисто внешней стороны может показаться, что из двух моих братьев на папу больше похож Джено, но это обманчивое впечатление. Как у отца, у него классическая мужская широкоплечая фигура, рост (Липе уже в плечах и ниже), бронзовый оттенок волос, приводящий меня в отчаяние (ну что стоило родительскому ДНК перекрутиться так, чтобы этот чудный цвет достался моим волосам вместо унылого-грязноватого темно-каштанового, который постоянно приходится подкрашивать!). От матери ему перепали зелено-карие глаза, мелкие кудряшки, которые он всегда коротко остригает, и патологическое стремление защищать, правда, в отличие от нее не абстрактные группы людей или животных, а вполне конкретных личностей, особенно Валерию, меня и Липе. Но по характеру он совсем другой. В нем нет ни грамма бесшабашно-эгоистичной пофигической легкости Валерии и очень мало открытой жизнерадостности папы. Джено иногда уходит глубоко в себя, закрываясь ото всех, даже от нас с Липе, и, если честно, я ненавижу такие моменты.  
Липе, наоборот, на первый взгляд, кажется похожим на маму, но такое впечатление возникает в основном из-за того, что он очень худощавый (притом, что жрет в немереных количествах, к счастью эта способность передалась и мне) и тоже красит волосы в иссиня-черный цвет, как она. Но если забыть о цвете волос и присмотреться внимательнее, то чертами лица Липе похож на папу намного больше, чем Джено, особенно, когда улыбается. И характеры у них с папой тоже схожи, Липе ничего не держит в себе, он всегда поделится, всегда выскажет, что чувствует и думает. С ним легко и весело, но не потому, что он легкомысленный, а потому что солнечный и открытый, как папа.  
А я… Я очень похожа на мать. У меня такие же, как у нее тонкие удлиненные черты лица, прямые темные волосы, которые я тоже крашу, только в отличие от нее не в черный, а в более глубокий каштановый. Мы все трое – мама, Липе и я – худощавы, у нас карие глаза и тонкие изогнутые брови, которые мне практически не приходится выщипывать.   
В нашей семье я - та, на ком сходятся интересы остальных, та, кто пользуется всеобщей любовью, которую считается незазорным проявлять открыто. Папа обожает меня больше всех и совершенно не скрывает этого. Будь я мальчишкой, братом, Джено и Липе, наверное, это задевало бы, а так они и сами то балуют сестренку сверх меры, то просто душат братской заботой. Ну а маме пришлось взять на себя роль ментора и критика, чтобы я не утратила адекватности на фоне этого общего помешательства с попустительством. Мне кажется, где-то в глубине души она ревнует, и именно ревность помогает ей быть со мной строгой, осаживать в случае необходимости. Без этого, я бы, наверное, выросла совершенно безбашенной. 

Вернувшись с прогулки и оставив Чипо в саду, успеваю принять душ и переодеваюсь в специально для этого дня купленное синее платье с пышной юбкой до середины икр, укладываю волосы. Несколько минут уходит на макияж, аксессуары, духи. Контрольный взгляд в зеркало и я готова.  
\- Сес, помоги завязать эту чертову штуковину.  
Липе. Ненавидит бабочки и галстуки и не умеет их завязывать. Но сегодня торжественный ужин, а мама – большая любительница соблюдения этикета и приличий.  
\- Младшенький, догадываешься, какой ты умопомрачительный красавчик? – улыбаюсь я, завязывая брату бабочку.  
Это правда, Липе сногсшибателен в смокинге. Стройный, элегантный, улыбающийся, немного похожий на пирата маленькой, блестящей серьгой в ухе и собранными в хвост сине-черными волосами (благодарение богу, свой жуткий начес он смыл в душе).  
\- Готовы? – постучавшись, спрашивает с порога Джено.  
\- Еще секунду.  
А вот на нем смокинг смотрится совершенно по-другому. Не в том смысле, что плохо сидит (сидит как раз идеально), а в том, что это – не его стиль. В смокинге Джено похож на переодетого Индиану Джонса, раздраженного, скучающего и мечтающего слинять поскорее.  
\- Ну, мальчики, все готовы. Пошли!  
Я беру под локоть обоих и с высоко поднятой головой, гордо и плавно, как королева шествую вниз по лестнице.

В гостиной нас уже ждут родители и пара журналистов. Закончив интервьюировать маму с папой, они задают несколько вопросов и нам, естественно, больше напирая на Джено, но и Липе, как начинающей рок-звезде, и мне, как папиной любимице, тоже перепадает толика внимания. Потом фотограф делает несколько семейных портретов для иллюстрации интервью. Классика жанра: родители сидят рядом на диване, а мы стоим втроем за его спинкой. Фоном на стенах развешаны старые фото - вехи памяти, запечатлевшие яркие моменты жизни папы. Младенчество, школа, университет, работа, семья... мы с мамой сделали эту подборку специально к юбилею. Знакомые лица, знакомые места, но сейчас, развешенные по стенам, они заново привлекают внимание.   
Кончиками пальцев я провожу по рамке. Моя самая любимая фотография. На ней мне полгода, я одета в розовый сарафанчик и широко улыбаюсь беззубым ртом на руках у папы. Папа тоже улыбается, молодой и счастливый. Мама, очень красивая, с пышными и волнистыми, по моде начала 90-х, длинными волосами, прижимается щекой к папиному плечу, ладонью поддерживая на весу мою голую пятку.  
Я люблю эту фотографию, потому что на ней мы все такие безоблачно счастливые, мама нежная, любящая и не строгая.  
Липе тогда еще в проекте не было, четырехлетний Джено жил с Валерией. Подумать только, когда папе было 22, уже родился Джено, а маме было 24, когда родилась я. Мне сейчас 23, и я пока не представляю себя в роли родителя.

Гости прибывают, их довольно много. Папины друзья, однокурсники, одноклассники, коллеги, ученики, друзья семьи, мамина сестра - тетя Анна с мужем Антуаном и сыном Тьерри, дедушка с тетей Кьярой - папиной сестрой, ее мужем, дядей Марко, и их дочерью Идой.  
Начинается все с официоза - поздравлений коллег и ассоциации архитекторов Италии. Затем градус официальности снижается, перемежаясь ностальгическими шутками друзей и одногруппников и исполненными пиитета благодарностями учеников. Скоро моя очередь - я поздравляю папу от нас с Липе и Джено. В горле пересыхает, и я жалею, что составила свою речь только в уме. Надо было записать куда-нибудь, ведь от волнения могу что-нибудь да пропустить. Пытаясь сконцентрироваться и мысленно прорепетировать от начала и до конца, я практически ничего не слышу из поздравлений дедушки, тети и мамы. Когда мама заканчивает, и они с отцом обмениваются поцелуями, мое сердце стучит уже просто везде - в горле, висках, на кончике языка и ушей. Я встаю.  
\- Пап... - собственный голос кажется мне непривычно высоким. - Мы с Иполито и Дженнаро подготовили тебе один, общий подарок от нас всех. И нам важно, чтобы ты знал, что каждый из нас буквально и фигурально приложил к нему руку. Я сейчас отдам его тебе, но развернуть пакет ты должен в одиночестве - это личное.  
Джено вкладывает в мою вспотевшую ладонь ребро праздничной обертки, и я, сделав несколько шагов, обнимаю папу.  
\- Спасибо, мои солнышки, - слышу я его голос у самого уха.  
\- С днем рождения! Ты - самый лучший отец, о каком только можно мечтать.  
Я действительно так считаю, но самые яркие и сильные чувства, облекаясь в слова, словно теряют часть своей сути, своей значимости. Запланированную речь я не досказала, но это уже и не важно, потому что следом папа обнимает Липе и Джено, а Ида щелкает фотоаппаратом.  
Папа знает, как мы к нему относимся, а о том, насколько серьезно мы отнеслись к его юбилею, скажет наш подарок. Рисовал Джено - у него помимо таланта архитектора почти фотографический художественный дар - схватывать и запечатлевать буквально несколькими штрихами мимолетные, казалось бы, моменты, движения, выражения лиц. Музыку к портрету, очень особенную, похожую на морской бриз, с легкими нотками папиных любимых неаполитанских песен написал Липе, и он же пристроил студийную запись на оборотную сторону портретной рамы. А я придумала идею подарка и собственноручно, правда, под присмотром Джено и не без его указаний, собрала и раскрасила эту самую раму. Творить искусство и его изучать, как выяснилось в процессе, - две большие разницы. Я несколько раз перекрашивала доски, добиваясь нужных оттенков и нужного эффекта естественности, ненавязчивости, но сейчас горда собой. Надеюсь, папе понравится.

\- Полвека. Уже, - качает головой папа, начиная свою ответную речь. - В это трудно поверить, но тем не менее, это так. И самое важное для меня то, что я не хочу повернуть пролетевшее время вспять. Не хочу ничего менять: ни тяжелые моменты, ни прекрасные. Тяжелые дали мне силы и опыт, прекрасные - смысл жизни. Время пролетело так быстро потому, что каждое мгновение было заполнено людьми, проектами, впечатлениями. Я благодарен всем, кого встречал на жизненном пути, но о самых особенных людях хочу сказать отдельно. Отец, - обращается он к дедушке, - ты не сразу принял мой выбор, но это сделало мое призвание только осознаннее. Думаю, теперь, тридцать лет спустя, мы все понимаем, - я никогда бы не стал таким толковым виноделом, каким стал архитектором. И никогда бы не любил свою работу так. Я говорил, что не желаю ничего менять, но, пожалуй, поторопился с выводом. Я бы хотел, чтобы мама была с нами хоть немного дольше, была с нами сейчас. Кьяра, ты моя единственная и любимая сестра, надеюсь, ты не держишь на меня обиды за то, что семейный бизнес лег на твои плечи вместо моих. Реджина, Паоло, - папа поворачивается к своим лучшим друзьям и коллегам, - я не представляю, что бы я делал, не встреть я вас. Это огромное счастье - работать с профессионалами, которые понимают тебя с полуслова. Я благодарен Валерии за замечательного, талантливого первенца, и даже за наш неудавшийся брак, потому что он дал мне понимание, чего я хочу от отношений.  
Папа поворачивается в сторону мамы.  
\- Но больше всего на свете я благодарен судьбе за то, что в моей жизни есть эта женщина. Луиза, я безумно люблю тебя, и никогда не устану говорить и доказывать это. Ты подарила мне самые счастливые моменты моей жизни, лучшую в мире дочь и прекрасного сына. Я благодарен своим детям просто за то, что они есть. И пока моя речь из выступления Оскаровского лауреата плавно не перетекла в лекцию Нобелевского, любимая, позволь пригласить тебя на танец.  
Мама улыбается и вкладывает ладонь в протянутую папой руку.  
Вслед за родителями многие, и мы с Липе в их числе, идут танцевать. Липе – музыкант, он умеет подстраиваться под любую мелодию и подстраивать любую мелодию под себя. Джено танцует под свой собственный, внутренний ритм – то есть под ту музыку, которая совпадает с ним. А я в этом отношении всеядна, как Липе. Поэтому с удовольствием отплясываю с младшеньким рок-н-ролл, чтобы чуть позже станцевать с папой медленный танец, тарантеллу с Джено и позажигать под что-то клубное с Тьерри и Идой.   
Люблю чувствовать энергию, рождающуюся в танце. А если партнер попался что надо, так это и вовсе потрясающее ощущение. С Липе мы дурачимся, соревнуемся, кто круче "отрок-н-роллит", и под конец я даже снимаю туфли, пародируя знаменитую сцену в "Криминальном чтиве". С папой это как в детстве, когда он учил меня под "раз, два, три", - чувство спокойной нежности и абсолютная надежность держащих меня рук. С Джено танец похож на попытку взлететь, когда чувствуешь легкость, движешься, кружишься и кажется вот-вот, уже почти... И когда музыка внезапно умолкает, понимаешь, что не хватило самой малости. А может, это просто я устала и запыхалась, поэтому "клубнячок", под который можно просто расслабиться, очень кстати.  
Поскольку праздник семейный, то танцевать, кроме как с родственниками и папиными друзьями, особенно не с кем - разве что с парочкой его учеников, один из которых глубоко женат, а второй - категорически не в моем вкусе. Самые юные члены семьи - Тьерри четырнадцать, Иде на два года больше - демонстрируют такой танцевальный энтузиазм, что я, вспоминая как отжигала с Луиджи в этом возрасте, вздыхаю - ночи напролет по клубам у этой парочки кузенов еще впереди.   
Луиджи - старший сын тети Кьяры и брат Иды. С его легкой руки, я в свое время начинала осваивать ночную жизнь столицы. Он и сейчас живет в Риме, работая стриптизером в одном из самых престижных клубов. Причем исключительно по зову души, точнее тела. Применительно к Луиджи выражение «ходячий секс» не является преувеличением – секс и все, что с ним связано, – это его смысл жизни, единственный интерес. Ясное дело, такие консервативные родители, как тетя Кьяра и дядя Марко, мягко говоря, не в восторге от выбранного им рода занятий. Даже с учетом того, что Луиджи взял профессиональный псевдоним «Эрос», и известен широкой публике именно под этим именем, тетя всегда нервничает и смущается при упоминании о нем. А когда приезжают мои родители, и речь заходит о детях, она и вовсе начинает злиться. В отношении мамы у нее всегда был пунктик, а тут еще такое. Поэтому, когда Липе решил заняться рок-группой, тетя во время одного из таких визитов со снисходительным ехидством сказала «тоже подался в шоу-бизнес». Мама до сих пор не может вспоминать эту ее фразу без смеха. 

Народ уже слишком утомился и вспотел от танцев, и все постепенно рассаживаются опять за столики - передохнуть - или беседуют и пьют стоя. Отсюда, с холма Вомеро, во все стороны открывается прекрасный вид на вечерний Неаполь. И пусть наша терраса расположена не так удачно, как замок Сан-Эльмо или Чертоза ди Сан-Мартино, вид на "везувианскую" сторону города мне с детства роднее и ближе.  
\- Как работа? – слышу я голос Карлы, дочери одного из папиных друзей.  
\- Нормально, – отвечает Дженнаро.  
Нормально – так Джено определяет факт, что в его 27, услышав «проект архитектора Сормио», специалисты уточняют «Джерардо или Дженнаро?». Я слышала как папа говорил об этом, как бы между прочим, смеясь, но именно по этой нарочитой небрежности было видно, насколько он гордится успехами Джено.   
\- Ты сегодня без своей спутницы?   
\- О ком ты?  
\- Моника. Или Эрика? – Карла делает вид, что не может припомнить.   
\- Они обе уже в прошлом, - отвечает Джено.  
\- Знаешь, Джено, ты влюбишься по-настоящему лет под 50 в девушку около 20. Она украсит тебе лысину рогами, и это будет справедливым возмездием за грехи твоей бурной молодости.  
Дженнаро усмехается, слегка наклонив голову, которую пока еще украшает коротко остриженная, но густая и кудрявая шевелюра.  
Есть девушки, которые стремятся захомутать только самого потрясного парня и как можно раньше, до того, как он успеет осознать, насколько широка возможность выбора. Обычно, такие окружают себя свитой пострашнее, чтобы выглядеть красотками на фоне, выскакивают замуж сразу после школы или колледжа, сразу же заводят побольше детей, патологически ревнивы и никогда не дают развода, до последнего твердя о былой любви, психической травме детей, семейных устоях и религиозных ценностях. Карла – именно такая девушка, но в ее случае ситуация усугубляется тем, что парня, на которого она зарилась в период с двенадцати до двадцати двух лет, она так и не получила. Сейчас ей двадцать шесть, она замужем за прилично зарабатывающим банковским клерком, у них уже двое детей и на подходе третий. Но каждый раз, встречаясь с Джено на подобных сборищах, она просто сочится ядом и тоской отвергнутой женщины.  
Заметив, что я слышу их разговор, Карла поворачивается в мою сторону.  
\- Сеска тоже сегодня в одиночестве. И Липе. Осторожней, ребята, это у вас семейное, что ли? Древнее родовое проклятие?  
Если бы она верила в эту чушь, то наложила бы его непременно.   
\- У нас еще уйма времени, Карла, мы ведь моложе тебя, - беззаботно улыбаюсь я.   
\- Липе – да, к тому же он мужчина, но с тобой у нас разница всего года три, разве нет? В твоем возрасте я уже была беременна близнецами. Так что часики тикают, Сеска. Тик-тик, тик-так…  
Ненавижу, когда женщины, едва выскочив замуж, начинают ехидно шпынять незамужних знакомых. Нет, эту гадюку мне не жалко. Разве что когда она спит зубами к стенке где-нибудь очень далеко отсюда.  
В старших классах Карла подружилась со мной, несмотря на два с половиной года разницы в возрасте. Цель оправдывала средства, чего не сделаешь, чтобы иметь благовидный предлог для общения вне школы с парнем, на которого ты положила глаз. Она таскалась со мной повсюду, как бы невзначай все время съезжая на тему «а не навестить ли нам Джено?». Я чувствовала себя предательницей, чувствовала, что меня используют, причём против собственного брата, но отвертеться, избавиться от её общества редко когда удавалось.   
Впрочем, она была не одна такая. Многие из моих школьных подруг того периода так или иначе следовали неписаному правилу «подружись с сестрой понравившегося мальчика». Как девушка я могу их понять, но быть объектом подобного корыстного внимания - то ещё удовольствие. 

Когда основная масса гостей после полуночи рассасывается, остаются самые близкие - семья и пара-тройка папиных друзей. Официанты убирают столы в саду, а праздничное застолье перемещается на террасу, превратившись в семейный ужин.  
\- Кстати, а не сходить ли нам на рыбалку завтра на моей супер-яхте? - супер-яхтой папа называет шестивесельный парусный ялик, на котором он временами "уходит в отрыв" за вдохновеньем.  
\- Хорошая идея, завтра как раз суббота, все выходные, - поддерживает именинника дядя Антуан, заядлый рыбак. Дедушка одобрительно кивает.  
\- Тогда завтра ранний подъем. Липе, особенно тебя касается, - напоминает отец главному любителю проспать и опаздывать.  
\- Я не могу. Работа.  
Мне понятно, почему Джено так лаконичен, но для всех остальных за столом слова звучат грубовато. Особенно для дедушки, судя по нахмурившимся бровям, на взгляд которого, сын мог бы и выкроить один свободный день в честь юбилея отца.  
\- Давайте, в воскресенье или в следующие выходные, - говорит папа, не желая заострять. Как архитектор он прекрасно знает, сколько непредвиденных ситуаций может возникать на стройплощадке. Не знает другого... Впрочем, недолго, потому что все смотрят на Джено, ожидая его ответной реакции.  
\- Я завтра улетаю в командировку на две недели.   
Упс!   
\- Это тот проект акведука? – стараясь, чтобы вопрос прозвучал небрежно, интересуется отец.  
\- Да.  
\- Какого акведука? – все еще хмурясь, переспрашивает дедушка.  
\- Водоводная система в Афганистане, - Джено решает, что хватит рубить кошачий хвост по частям. За столом воцаряется тишина.  
\- В Афганистане? - переспрашивает тетя Кьяра.  
\- Что ты там забыл? - вторит ей удивленный дядя.  
\- Надеюсь, за это хотя бы хорошо платят, - не обращаясь ни к кому напрямую, бурчит дедушка.  
Все смотрят на Джено, в той или иной степени начиная осознавать, чем эта поездка может быть чревата. И хотя я единственная за столом, кто уже слышал эту новость и имел возможность свыкнуться с ней, горло неожиданно перехватывает так, что от боли влага набегает на глаза.   
В детстве, после школы мы любили бродить по городу. Джено уже тогда увлекался архитектурой и на подаренный отцом фотоаппарат снимал интересующие его здания и их детали. А мы с Липе дурачились, то и дело попадая в кадр.   
В тот день любопытство завело нас в узкие, похожие на каньоны, улочки Испанского квартала, и на одной из них с нами пересеклась группа подростков. Они высыпали неожиданно из подворотни, смеясь и оценивающе нас оглядывая. Ничего не было сказано, ни одного жеста сделано, но взгляды, неприязненно пробежавшиеся по чужакам и сфокусировавшиеся на фотике в руках брата, заставили меня затаить дыхание.  
Они были близко, шагах в десяти и, не сговариваясь, молча начали приближаться всей стаей. Я взглянула на Джено.  
\- Бегите, - велел он нам с Липе и, резко сдернув ремень с шеи, подбросил фотокамеру вверх, так, что она повисла на узорчатых ответвлениях оконной решетки второго этажа.  
Но мы с Липе растерялись, просто не могли себе представить, как можно убежать и оставить Джено одного перед лицом угрозы, которая явственно исходила от этих парней. Нас парализовал страх.  
А в следующую секунду фора, которую добыл нам Джено, была потеряна, они все разом набросились на него.  
Я не знаю, как это назвать – восторг битвы или безумие, состояние аффекта или ощущение последнего рубежа, сдать который так же невозможно, как перестать быть собой, но что-то из этого, а может, все разом, произошло тогда с Джено. Четырнадцатилетний подросток, он дрался с четырьмя парнями выше него на голову, не чувствуя боли, не испытывая страха, как животное, насмерть стоящее на защите своей территории. Эти уроды такого не ожидали.  
Еще меньше они ожидали, что бешеная смелость Джено передастся нам. В какое-то мгновение страх исчез, и мы оба, я и шестилетний Липе, с воплями ринулись на помощь брату, кусаясь, царапаясь, лягаясь.  
Где-то над нами открылось окно. Какая-то старушка начала звать полицию. Хлопнуло еще одно окно, раздался мужской голос.  
Наши противники, прекратив драку так же внезапно, как начали, бегом скрылись за углом, даже не попытавшись достать фотокамеру.  
Дальше как в замедленной съемке: дыхание со свистом, стук в ушах, несколько человек уже выбегают из подъезда, я поворачиваюсь и вижу Джено на асфальте, в позе эмбриона, со струйкой крови, вытекающей изо рта.   
Первое соприкосновение со смертью и всем, имеющим к ней отношение, для ребенка всегда шок. Шок осознания собственной бренности и бренности окружающего мира. Когда этот шок умножается на мгновенность происходящего, на то, что это происходит с любимым человеком… когда зовешь, тормошишь брата в четыре руки, а он неодушевленной тяжестью сломанной куклы валится обратно, подчиняясь больше не собственной воле, а силе всемирного тяготения…  
Если ад существует, то это и есть мой личный ад. Несколько минут, превратившихся в бесконечность, растущая толпа вокруг нас, чей-то голос: «не прикасайтесь, вы сделаете только хуже», я и Липе на коленях у неподвижного тела в ожидании скорой помощи.  
Выбитые зубы, переломы двух ребер, сотрясение мозга, разорванная селезенка… все это страшные, но слова, а я помню каждую секунду, когда мой брат неподвижно лежал на грязном асфальте, а вокруг собиралась толпа желающих поглазеть. Я никогда больше не хочу пережить это снова, я не смогу пережить этого.  
Я знаю, для Липе все немного иначе, воспоминания и страх скрашены мужской солидарностью, гордостью за смелость брата. Даже для папы… долг старшего, долг мужчины выше страха. Джено должен был защитить нас, он поступил правильно.  
Но для меня... нет, я понимаю, почему он поступил именно так: один он смог бы убежать, если бы захотел, но я и, особенно, шестилетний Липе едва ли развили бы нужную скорость. Чтобы нас с младшеньким не догнали, нужно было задержать гоп-компанию. Да, Джено все сделал правильно, как с точки зрения морали, так и с точки зрения рациональности, но осознание этого не мешает пережитому тогда ужасу с новой силой накатывать на меня волнами сейчас, когда я думаю об этой поездке.

\- Умеешь ты испортить отцу праздник, - доносится снаружи мамин голос.  
Впрочем, от Джено ответа на пробный шар в ее любимой игре «заставь всех почувствовать себя виноватыми» мама не дождется – у него стойкий врожденный иммунитет к подобным поползновениям, унаследованный от Валерии.  
Кстати, о Валерии. Кажется, она чуть ли не единственная забыла поздравить отца с юбилеем. Но с учетом того, что приступы амнезии у нее случаются даже когда речь идет о дне рождения сына, забыть о дне рождения бывшего мужа для нее вполне нормально. Что Валерия никогда не забывает - так это стрясти с них обоих денег "на нужды партии".  
\- Вещи собрал? - спрашиваю я, выходя на террасу. Знобит то ли от холода, то ли от усталости, то ли от позднего времени бодрствования.  
\- Угу, - отвечает Джено, сматывая гирлянду иллюминации.  
\- Я про поездку.  
\- И я про поездку, - поддразнивающе улыбается брат. - Отвезешь меня в аэропорт, и машина твоя на две недели.  
\- Я поживу у тебя, пока ты будешь возиться с этим чертовым водоводом? - когда протягивают палец, надо хватать всю руку.  
Джено насмешливо приподнимает бровь, изображая, что поражен моим корыстолюбием.  
\- Только убирайся после вечеринок.   
Ну да, пару раз было. Но мне тогда еще 18-ти не исполнилось.  
\- Заметано. По рукам.  
Договор заключен как раз вовремя, потому что на террасе появляется сонный Липе.  
\- Делать тебе нечего, среди ночи разматывать эту хрень, - бормочет младшенький, разглядев, чем занят Джено.  
Честно говоря, в этом я понимаю Липе и не понимаю Джено. Послепраздничная уборка всегда навевает грусть, а уж особенно ночью.  
\- Поедешь с нами в аэропорт? - толкаю плечом младшего.  
\- Отец тоже собрался провожать, - сквозь зевоту отвечает Липе. - А во сколько вылет вообще?  
\- В 5:42, - отвечаю я. - Иди, переоденься.  
Липе скептически оглядывает свою безнадежно измятую рубашку и кивает, соглашаясь со мной.

По дороге мы заезжаем за Винче, его сумка занимает остававшееся свободное пространство в багажнике рядом с сумкой брата, а мне приходится пересесть назад, к отцу и Липе, чтобы освободить переднее пассажирское кресло. Машина перейдет в мое временное владение только после вылета, так что...  
Приезжаем впритык, посадка уже началась, на сдаче багажа очередь из смуглых бородатых стариков в длинных рубашках поверх брюк и жилетах поверх рубашек. На голове у одного каракулевая шапка, сшитая на манер военной пилотки. Мы занимаем очередь за ними, а за нами толпой пристраивается многочисленное индийское семейство из трех поколений.  
Джено достает из заднего кармана ключи и протягивает мне. Я закидываю их в сумочку. Перед нами остается всего один старичок. Еще пара минут - и багаж сдан.  
\- Я не знаю, как там работает связь, хотя подозреваю, что хреново… так вот, мне не важно каким образом, но каждый день я должна получать смс-ку, е-мейл, что-нибудь, где написано просто «ок», чтобы я знала, что с тобой все в порядке, понял?  
\- Да.   
Не справляюсь. Слезы наворачиваются на глаза, и чтобы их спрятать, я утыкаюсь лбом в ткань куртки брата. Задержанное дыхание вырывается прерывистым, истерическим выдохом, выдавая меня с головой.  
\- Сес, можно не устраивать мои похороны прямо здесь и сейчас?  
\- Придурок, - отворачиваюсь я. Насмешливость его слов обижает и отталкивает.  
Джено не дает мне отстраниться окончательно, рукой обхватив за шею и прижав к своему плечу.  
\- Ну, все. Не бойся, лучше злись, - произносит брат, целуя меня в волосы и кончик уха.  
\- Ладно, пока, - Липе и Джено рывком притягиваются друг к другу и так же мгновенно размыкают объятия. Ритуал повторяется с папой, и Джено переходит в зал пограничного контроля.  
Я смотрю, как они с Винче уходят, не оглядываясь, и мрачные предчувствия вползают в сердце. Идиотка, ведь накаркаешь. Все будет хорошо, это неправда, что я вижу его в последний раз… неправда… неправда…  
\- Все будет хорошо, - рядом папа тоже пытается быть оптимистом.  
\- Еще бы, чокнутым строителям акведуков всегда фантастически везет, - никто не умеет так поднять настроение, как Липе.  
\- Липе… Сеска, пойдем, солнышки, - папа обнимает нас за плечи.


	3. Three

Нечто хулигански-приятное есть в том, чтобы хозяйничать в логове старшего брата, удовлетворение, сродни тому, что возникает, когда родители впервые разрешают тебе сесть за руль или впервые отпускают в клуб накрашенной. Хотя, конечно, устраивать вечеринки в квартире Джено, в этот раз я не собираюсь - переросла уже потребность в запретно-тайном веселье.   
А вот спокойное уединение сейчас очень не помешает - сроки подходят к концу, диплом все еще в зачаточном состоянии. Первую главу профессор Кастальди, со скрипом и обещаниями доработать, все же принял, но во второй у меня еще конь не валялся, не говоря уже о том, что первая так и осталась неисправленной.  
После всей этой праздничной суеты и ночных проводов не хочется ни садиться за правки, ни тащиться с утра пораньше в университет, поэтому несмотря на то, что солнце уже встало, я заваливаюсь спать, небрежно задернув шторы и даже не перестелив постель. От наволочки слабо пахнет пеной для бритья, и поудобнее пристроив подушку под щеку, я засыпаю, чтобы проснуться с головной болью во второй половине дня. Телефон обиженно тренькает, но стоит мне протянуть к нему руку, замолкает.  
Просматриваю пропущенные вызовы - Леа, Сандра. Леа, наверняка, насчет учебы, Сандра - по поводу планируемых на пятницу посиделок в нашей любимой кафешке. И то, и другое может подождать, потом перезвоню.  
Сообщение. От Джено. «Сидим в аэропорту Дели, ждем пересадки». В общей сложности, включая 4 часа ожидания в Дели, до Кабула им лететь 11 с половиной часов, а оттуда еще полтора часа на вертолете до места строительства водовода. Смотрю на время отправки сообщения и пытаюсь представить, где сейчас брат с Винче. Эти попытки окончательно разгоняют сонливость, и я встаю.  
Мне нравится в квартире у Джено. Здесь ничего лишнего, много свободного пространства, несмотря на небольшую площадь, очень уютное освещение - электрическое и естественное - и аура какой-то спокойной обособленности.  
Вещи вроде бы давно знакомые, почти твои, но прикасаясь к ним, чувствуешь какую-то упругость, сопротивление, словно беззвучное напоминание «мы тоже ждем его, как и ты». Синяя с переливом в серый керамическая кружка, из которой Джено пьет чай, удобный, но компактный диван в гостиной, бритвенный станок и пачка презервативов в шкафчике в ванной, заставляющие меня улыбнуться: мой брат - уже давно большой мальчик.  
Попивая чай, брожу по квартире, но вот кружка пуста, и самое время садиться за диплом. Тут я вспоминаю, что и ноут, и репродукции, и правки профессора, записанные от руки - все осталось дома, в моей комнате.  
Еду домой. Родители, парочка их друзей, дедушка с тетей и дядей продолжают на террасе домашние праздничные посиделки - ленивые и расслабленные, с неспешной беседой о том, о сем. Липе с Идой рубятся в какую-то игру у него в комнате, а между ними на широкой кровати развалился Чипо.  
\- Чао, Сеска, - не отрываясь от игры, говорит Ида. Следом она издает вопль огорчения и откладывает джойстик.  
\- Что делаешь? - интересуется у меня брат.  
\- Диплом собираюсь писать.  
\- Данунафиг, - одним словом произносит, отмахиваясь, Липе. - Вот, Чипо, негулянный лежит. Айда в парк.  
Чипо с надеждой поднимает голову, услышав свое имя, и одобрительно метет хвостом по покрывалу.  
\- Мне диплом надо писать, - нахмурившись, повторяю я.  
\- Слышал, Чипитто? - брат обхватывает голову пса ладонями и начинает трепать за уши. Хвост приходит в неистовство. - Сеска злая, не хочет с нами гулять. Она слишком взроослая, у нее диплоом.  
\- Вот когда ты начнешь писать свой, я буду вести себя точно так же.  
Липе ржет. Чипо, вывалив язык, с надеждой переводит взгляд то на него, то на меня, то на Иду.  
\- Ладно, уговорили, - сдаюсь я и мысленно даю себе клятвенное обещание начать завтра.

\- Приезжай на выходные в Рим, - предлагает Липе, пока мы сидим на подстилке в парке, с картошкой-фри и стаканчиками колы, а вокруг носится уже слопавший свой хот-дог Чипо. - У нас выступление в "Триполи".  
\- Ого, в какие клубы вас уже приглашают, - впечатляюсь я.  
\- Вообще-то на три песни на разогреве, - честно поясняет младшенький.  
\- Неа, не приеду. Мне...  
\- Надо писать диплом! - хором заканчивают Липе и Ида.  
Я не выдерживаю, смеюсь.  
\- А меня почему не зовешь? - обиженно толкает двоюродного брата Ида. - Я тоже хочу.  
\- Потому что тебе шестнадцать, - снисходительно отвечает девятнадцатилетняя рок-звезда и тут же продолжает подначивать меня, многозначительно сигналя бровями: - Приезжай, Фабио про тебя спрашивал.  
Высовываю язык и закатываю глаза, демонстрируя свое отношение к перспективе пообщаться с бас-гитаристом их группы. Тут не выдерживает и прыскает Ида, на полметра от себя разбрызгивая мелкие капельки колы.  
\- Фу, хрюшка, даже Чипо ест аккуратнее, - дразнит ее Липе.  
Ида кидает в него картошкой.  
Украдкой проверяю телефон. Ничего. Перехватываю взгляд младшенького. Он тоже ждет, хоть и не перестает при этом дурачиться.  
Мы смеемся, бегаем по газону, играем с Чипо в мячик, и наконец, уставшие, просто валяемся на подстилке.  
\- Давай, я заплету косичку?   
\- Валяй, - соглашается размякший братик.  
\- Липолетто, Липелино, Липелуччио, Липепито, Лимпопунья, - обихаживаю я жмурящегося от удовольствия младшенького, перебирая пальцами пряди. – Крохотулечка ты моя, бобосечка.   
Липе как кот, обожает, когда ему чешут за ушами и теребят волосы. Он вообще очень ласковый и отзывчивый на прикосновения. В отличие от Джено, который всегда напрягается, когда его трогают.   
\- Разноцветный ты мой, разноперышковый, - приговариваю я, выплетая французскую косу из сине-черных прядей.  
\- Я должна это заснять, - веселится Ида, описывая вокруг круги с телефоном. - Выложу потом в инстаграм.

Сообщение приходит поздно ночью и начинается с незнакомого набора цифр: «Это наш с Винче рабочий телефон. Связь не то, чтобы плохая или хорошая, просто в некоторых местах ее нет вообще». Выдыхаю с облегчением. Вот теперь можно и спать. Но сначала устраиваю проверку коммуникаций: «Сколько времени у вас там сейчас?». Ответ приходит довольно быстро: «На 3,5 часа больше. Уже почти утро».  
Для меня утро наступает 4 часа спустя. На этот раз никаких оправданий, надо собираться в университет. У выхода с парковки сталкиваюсь с Леа и Сержио.  
\- Я тебе вчера весь день звонила...  
\- Знаю, извини, проспала. И забыла перезвонить.  
\- Вот видишь, - поворачивается подруга к Серджио. - А он рассказывал, что видел тебя в универе.  
\- Я мотороллер увидел на стоянке, вот и подумал, что Сеска где-то здесь, - оправдывается тот.  
\- Он с позавчерашнего утра тут стоит, - говорю я.  
Вместе, лавируя между шумными группами «бакалавриков», мы движемся ко входу в отделение магистратуры.  
\- Ужас! Сволочи, наверное, сбили и бросили.  
\- Оттащила его на обочину, а то задавят. Такой симпатичный, рыжий. Жалко собаку... Я бы его отвезла в лечебницу, но родители недавно только поменяли обивку на креслах, сама понимаешь…  
Многие люди предпочитают поступать именно так - делать добро, только если это не слишком затруднительно.   
\- Где? - вклиниваюсь я в беседу двух младшекурсниц.  
\- На шоссе у поворота к развязке.  
Хорошо, что Джено оставил мне машину, собаку, в отличие от кота, в сумку позади сиденья мотороллера не положишь. Звоню Марии, уточнить, не привозили ли рыжего пса после аварии.   
Мария - особенный человек в моей жизни и в жизни многих собак и кошек. По возрасту мы не слишком подходим в подруги, она мне если не в матери, то в тетки годится, но то, что нас объединило, к возрасту не имеет отношения. Мария - хозяйка частного приюта для бродячих животных. Познакомились мы благодаря Валерии - та попросила сына помочь с сооружением вольеров женщине, которую она встретила на акции в защиту дикой природы. Джено взял меня с собой, когда ехал смотреть фронт работ, а в результате я так прикипела к этому месту и его обитателям, что обязательно бываю у них хотя бы раз в неделю.  
Мария отвечает: рыжего пса не привозили, и обещает узнать по другим приютам. А я, не дожидаясь результатов расспросов, еду на север, на шоссе. Если у пса кровотечение, каждая минута имеет значение.  
Перед развилкой съезжаю к обочине и снижаю скорость, еду в таком режиме метров пятьсот. Никого. Разворачиваюсь, проделываю то же самое с другой стороны шоссе.  
Может, пса уже подобрали? Или, может, ему стало лучше, и он уковылял в привычное укрытие? Или я его проглядела?  
Выхожу из машины и прохожу тот же путь пешком, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Углубляюсь в траву, чтобы разглядеть что-то рыжеватое - это оказывается камень. Опять сажусь в машину, опять разворачиваюсь, опять обхожу обочину. Безрезультатно. Солнце начинает припекать, и я понимаю, что ту сердобольную фифу с новыми креслами с салоне надо было расспросить о месте поподробнее.  
Звонит Мария - рыжего пса не поступало, она проверила по всем лечебницам и приютам. Может, все же, кто-то подобрал и отвез домой?  
Проезжаю чуть дальше, за развилку и продолжаю поиски. Результат тот же. Перезваниваю Марии, она говорит, что все в курсе и обязательно предупредят, если рыжего все-таки куда-то доставят. Еду назад, очень медленно, все еще всматриваясь в обочину.  
Занятия прогуляны, и надо хотя бы отметиться на кафедре.  
Я никогда не узнаю, что сталось с этим псом, но я, по крайней мере, пыталась помочь, как смогла.

Тонкие оттенки любви

Невозможно любить всех одинаково. И уж подавно невозможно любить всех одинаково сильно.  
Когда мне было пять, кто-то из гостей задал самый идиотский вопрос всех времен и народов – «кого ты больше любишь: маму или папу?». Я ответила, что папу. «А кого из братьев больше?» - не отставала гостья. «Джено», - сказала я. Полуторагодовалого Липе я тогда воспринимала скорее как большую неуклюжую куклу, издающую нечленораздельные звуки. «А кого больше: папу или Джено»? – продолжила интересоваться назойливая тетка. И тут, к изумлению присутствующих, я горько разрыдалась, поставленная перед выбором, который оказался для меня невыносимым.  
Я интуитивно знаю, что папа любит маму больше, чем она его. Все их ссоры начинает мама, а первым на уступки и примирение всегда идет отец.   
А еще мама - собственница в отношениях, поэтому степень привязанности у нее зачастую проявляется через ревность. Она ревнует папу ко мне, к работе, а меня и Липе - к Джено. Каждая крупинка любви, отданная в семье кем-нибудь из нас не ей, кажется маме оторванной от нашей любви к ней. Хорошо еще, она не ревнует папу к Джено, возможно потому, что их отношения сложились не совсем так, как хотелось бы папе.   
Мамина любовь ко мне и Липе отличается, что, в общем-то, естественно. Ее отношение ко мне более требовательное, я – дочь, а, следовательно, она на собственном опыте осведомлена о том, какие проблемы и недостатки у меня могут возникать. Липе – сын, к тому же младший, поэтому с ним она мягче, нежнее.  
Джено для мамы – не сын, она отторгает его на каком-то клеточном или даже молекулярном уровне, и доводами разума тут ничего не исправить. Внешне она относится к нему хорошо, временами даже очень хорошо, но это отношение достигается усилием, а потому раздражение прорывается в мелочах.   
Как говорит папа, в его жизни есть две главные, очаровательнейшие женщины – это мы с мамой. Он влюблен в маму, даже сейчас, после двадцати четырех лет брака, дарит цветы и приглашает на свидания. Меня он обожает, вполне возможно, потому, что я так похожа на маму. Самое приятное и потрясающее заключается в том, что его любовь не душит, не ревнует, ни к чему не обязывает. Он не копит ее и не бережет, а щедро раздает всем нам день за днем.  
Любовь папы к Липе – это любовь-сообщничество, любовь-дружба, работай они вместе – были бы идеальными партнерами. Липе с отцом схожи характерами, поэтому понимают друг друга с полуслова и полувзгляда. Оба «отдающие», умеют легко дарить любовь, поднимать настроение, создавать атмосферу праздника.  
А вот отцовская любовь к Джено имеет горьковатый привкус вины. Первые восемь лет жизни старшего сына прошли фактически без его участия, и, думаю, в глубине души папа видит причину замкнутости, независимости Джено именно в этом. Мне кажется, несмотря на то, что он безмерно гордится Дженнаро, и как сыном, и как архитектором, в личных отношениях с ним папе хотелось бы ощущать больше тепла, ему не хватает того же уровня близости, что с Липе.   
Во всем остальном, Джено – его идеальный первенец, выполнивший и даже перевыполнивший программу «отцовская мечта о старшем сыне», чем, кстати, сильно облегчил существование мне и Липе, освободив от необходимости соответствовать ожиданиям. Мы свободны, вольны делать, что захотим, или наоборот, бездельничать – объект гордости у папы уже есть, мы же – объекты просто обожания.  
Липе, как папа, щедро дарит свою любовь. Обделенным ей в семье не чувствует себя никто. У него прекрасные отношения с отцом, самые лучшие – с матерью, любовно-шуточно-заговорщицкие со мной, но если задаться вопросом, чье мнение является для него решающим, а авторитет – непререкаемым, то это будет Джено. Его отношение к старшему брату можно определить как любовь-преданность, любовь – абсолютное доверие.  
Джено в отношениях сложен и избирателен. Слишком много табу, слишком мало проговаривается вслух. Отца он любит, но это привязанность одного взрослого человека к другому, детская стадия построения связей отца и сына безвозвратно упущена – Джено слишком рано повзрослел. С Валерией тоже все сложно. Каждый раз после общения он эмоционально выжат, она берет, впитывает, поглощает, но ничего не дает взамен. Это любовь-тревога, любовь-петля на его шее, которую Валерия периодически то натягивает своим появлением, то ослабляет отъездом.   
Наша мать так и осталась для Джено посторонним человеком, но мы с Липе стали теми немногими, кто ему по-настоящему близок. И мне особенно дорог тот факт, что это был наш собственный выбор. Он не обязан был нас любить, так же как мы его – многие единокровные братья и сестры относятся друг к другу в лучшем случае как хорошие знакомые. В восемьнадцать, когда Джено ушел из дома, он мог просто забыть о нас, если бы захотел. Но он продолжал быть с нами, а мы - с ним. Наши родственные отношения – это то, что мы создали вместе, втроем, хотя я полностью отдаю себе отчет в том, что основная заслуга в этом все же принадлежит Джено, просто потому, что он старший, и в детстве, даже когда мы с Липе чего-то не понимали, то следовали его примеру.   
В любви Джено к Липе есть что-то отеческое, ну или старшебратовское, любовь-забота, любовь-воспитание – вот как я бы ее определила. По отношению ко мне тоже, только здесь уже больше забота, чем воспитание, и эмоциональная связь иная, немного другого уровня.   
Если попытаться определить, чье мнение для Джено наиболее значимо, то, осмелюсь предположить, что мое. Во всяком случае, я - единственная, чьи замечания он принимает к сведению при разработке проектов.   
Кстати, для меня тоже, человек, чье мнение является определяющим, – Джено. Без него – уверена – я выросла бы бесповоротно другой. Джено – это пульс, красная нить моей жизни. Мне не совестно любить его больше всех, потому что ему любовь нужнее, чем другим, и он не от каждого готов ее принять. Глупо, наверное, но я стремлюсь компенсировать своей любовью все то, что он недополучил от Валерии, от папы, ту теплоту, что могла бы ему дать, но не дала наша с Липе мать.  
Я слишком хорошо знаю, что ради нас он молча пойдет на что угодно, просто поставит перед фактом, не оставив нам выбора. Джено – наша надежная опора и защита, но кто убережет самого Джено? Во мне живет потребность защитить его, хотя бы в эмоциональном плане. Почему-то за Липе я волнуюсь меньше, хотя младшенький влипает в истории гораздо чаще. Возможно, потому, что на уровне интуиции знаю – с Липе не может случиться ничего по-настоящему плохого, а если случится, его прикроет Джено. Но сам Джено никогда не станет впутывать нас в свои неприятности, ни у Липе, ни у меня не будет шанса ему помочь.  
У моих братьев есть увлечения, которые стали для них главным занятием жизни. У папы и мамы тоже есть такие занятия. А у меня нет. У меня есть только любовь. Только она имеет для меня первостепенное значение. Я даже не домохозяйка, которая помимо семьи любит дом, сад, готовить, нет. Мне не интересно ничего другого, и из-за этого я чувствую себя неполноценной в глазах общества.   
Нет такой профессии - любить. Это странно и не модно – довольствоваться только любовью. Вот я и делаю вид, что занимаюсь искусствоведением.


	4. Four

Мобильный вибрирует в сумке. Незаметно его достаю и скашиваю глаза на экран – Джено. Извинившись, выскакиваю из аудитории в коридор:  
\- Да?  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты съездила в Алеццо.  
\- Куда?   
\- Садись на мотороллер, по дороге объясню. Разрешение камеры у тебя на телефоне сколько?  
На автопилоте называю цифры.  
\- Не ах, но пойдет.  
\- Что пойдет, куда и зачем?   
\- Шлем не забудь.  
\- Шлем не нужен, я на твоей машине.  
\- На машине ты там не проедешь. Минут 15 придется топать пешком в горку. 

Еду в Алеццо. День солнечный, но не жаркий. Ветер приятно обвевает меня и мое транспортное средство. Хочется снять шлем и подставить ему волосы, но это трасса… так что лучше не стоит.  
У таблички с названием городка притормаживаю и набираю Джено.  
\- Я в Алеццо.  
\- Видишь холм над часовней?  
\- Над часовней? – оглядываюсь я. – Да, уже вижу.  
\- Теперь присмотрись – на холме виден акведук.  
Я щурюсь и прикрываю глаза от солнца рукой.  
\- Не-а, не видно.  
Джено отключается и через секунду на экране высвечивается видеозвонок.  
Поднимаю телефон в вытянутой руке, чтобы было видно холм.  
\- Серая стена, мелькающая среди деревьев. Это он.  
\- Ага, кажется, что-то похожее наблюдается, - наконец удается разглядеть и мне.  
\- Отлично, тебе туда.   
Следуя указаниям Дженнаро сначала по улочкам Алеццо, а потом по извилистой тропинке поднимаюсь на холм и торможу у акведука.  
\- Так, сейчас поднимайся на акведук.  
По самодельной лестнице из двух крупных камней, приставленных к стене, и выбоине в кладке, идеально подходящей, чтобы поставить туда ногу, я забираюсь на первый уровень.  
\- Теперь нужно подпрыгнуть, зацепиться и подтянуться.  
\- Эй, я на такое не подписывалась, - ворчу я.  
\- Стройнее будешь. Вперед.  
С некоторой опаской, примерявшись, я подпрыгиваю и…   
\- Не получается, мне не достать. Хотя, постой… - я замечаю подходящее и растущее в нужном направлении дерево. – Мы пойдем другим путем.  
С лазаньем по деревьям у меня всегда дело обстояло лучше, чем с турникетом, поэтому я оказываюсь на втором уровне достаточно быстро, принеся в жертву лишь чистоту своих джинсов. Отряхнув древесную труху с филейных частей тела, докладываю:  
\- Я наверху. Что дальше?  
\- Третий уровень.  
\- Издеваешься?  
\- Шучу. Иди на север и не забывай показывать мне верхнюю часть акведука.  
Иду, заросли вокруг становятся гуще, наклон холма увеличивается.  
\- Стоп! – останавливает меня Джено. – Покажи стык между плитами.   
Я добросовестно подношу телефон поближе к кладке.  
\- Левее, так, угу, - в голосе Джено слышится удовлетворение. – А теперь, сделай несколько крупных снимков с разных ракурсов и перешли мне.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, о светлейший! - ворчу я, выполняя последнюю часть задания.  
Фотки отправляются. В планшете Джено хранится уйма фотографий самых разнообразных стыков, углов, деталей ныне стоящих и давно разрушившихся зданий. Теперь к ним добавятся еще и эти.  
\- Молодец. А теперь тем же путем возвращайся обратно.  
\- Нет, вот мне интересно, почему я? Я, что, самая незанятая? Или самая безотказная? – возмущаюсь я уже из вредности.  
\- Потому, что проще тебе доехать на мотороллере до Алеццо, чем мне лететь из Афганистана. И спасибо, Сес.

Пятница. Диплом.   
Диплом. Пятница. Эти слова не сочетаются вместе, как ни переставляй. К тому же первую главу я худо-бедно уже подправила, а через несколько часов девчонки ждут меня в нашей любимой кафешке. Откладываю ноутбук и иду в ванную начинать наводить красоту.  
Сандра, Кассия, Джесс и я. Когда мы собираемся за одним столиком, со стороны, наверное, это напоминает кадр из "Секса в большом городе". Тем более, что старшая в нашей компании - Джесс - американка. Десять лет назад она вышла замуж за итальянца, купившись, как она теперь выражается, на "смазливую морду, хорошо подвешенный язык и внушительный хрен". Увы, безумная межконтинентальная любовь не выдержала испытания семейной жизнью и бесконечным "кобеляжем" супруга - брак Джесс года три как канул в Лету. А она сама осталась и, натренировавшись на муже скандалить и виртуозно материться по-итальянски, открыла в Неаполе туристическое агентство, в котором ни один водитель и ни один гид не опаздывают, что для Италии большая редкость.  
С Кассией мы вместе учились на бакалавров искусствоведения, но в отличие от меня, она после получения степени решила пойти поработать по специальности и только потом собираться в магистратуру. Меня восхищает рациональность Кассии, не искусственная, достигаемая усилием, а естественное свойство ее личности, прекрасно сочетающееся с любовью к памятникам древности и жизнелюбием.  
Сандру я знаю еще с младшей школы, практически всю жизнь. Она очень тихая, старательная и сразу впадает в панику, стоит событиям слегка отклониться от намеченного ею плана. Стыдно признаваться, но я подружилась с ней из жалости - сил не было смотреть, как она мнется в сторонке одна. И никогда не жалела об этом - более вдумчивого, верного, надежного, всегда готового поддержать человека я не знаю. После того, как Сандра съехала от своих чрезмерно религиозных родителей и начала работать в агентстве у Джесс, мне кажется, ей стало легче проявлять себя в общении с людьми.  
Одно время у меня была идея свести Сандру с Джено, они представлялись мне прекрасной парой. Я даже устроила им свидание, но - увы - если Сандре брат давно нравился, то с его стороны не возникло ни намека на романтические чувства. В этом отношении Джено не оригинален - как и многие другие джентльмены, он предпочитает сексапильных блондинок. Кстати, о Джено... что-то его ежедневное «ок» запаздывает...  
\- Твой брат – себялюбивый безответственный козел, - безапелляционно заявляет Джесс, видя, как мой взгляд в очередной раз утыкается в экран телефона. - А то он не знает, как вы тут переживаете! Но нет же, блядь, жить настоящей мужской жизнью и трепать нервы тем, кто его любит, важнее.  
\- Джесс, я не хочу спорить на эту тему.  
\- Вот и не спорь, все равно не переубедишь, - отвечает подруга. Я люблю Джесс, но после развода она стала почетным членом клуба «все мужики – сво», и некоторые темы в ее присутствии лучше не затрагивать.  
\- Столько уже прошло с тех пор, как ты рассталась с Марко? - меняет Джесс тему.  
\- Пять месяцев.  
Я сейчас не хочу вспоминать о Марко. Ни о том, как он выглядит, ни о том, что наговорил мне на прощанье, ни о том мордобое, который они с Липе устроили через пару недель, встретившись в одном из ночных клубов. Не хочу. Вообще.  
\- Пять месяцев без отношений еще куда ни шло. Но пять месяцев без секса - с этим надо что-то делать, - говорит Джесс. Девчонки смеются. Я тоже.  
Мы начинаем перебирать подходящих кандидатов слева направо от барной стойки.  
\- Вон, в углу. По-моему, вполне подходящий экземпляр. И посматривает на тебя с интересом, - подсказывает Кассия.  
Я скашиваю глаза. Парень, и правда, ничего. С легкой небритостью и взглядом типичного мачо. Явно в активном поиске. Не для отношений, но пофлиртовать или провести ночь самое то.  
\- Давай, - подначивают девчонки. - Вперед.  
Встаю и иду к стойке, якобы заказать нам еще выпивки, "нечаянно" оказываюсь поближе к парню, а дальше все развивается привычно и по накатанной. Знакомимся, пьем, болтаем. Его зовут Тано, сицилиец. Работает в «сфере услуг», судя по уклончивому ответу в не самом престижном секторе этой сферы. Водитель, скорее всего. В какой-то момент он предлагает проводить меня домой и, неловким движением пытаясь сгрести сумочку с барной стойки, я роняю ее на пол. Тано поднимает, протягивает мне, я на автопилоте вытаскиваю телефон и, глядя на экранную заставку, вдруг осознаю, что никуда не хочу с ним идти. Парень не слишком доволен внезапным изменением планов, но это приличное место, к тому же, со мной подруги, так что ему приходится продолжить поиски.  
Мысли, сами собой, возвращаются к Марко, к его словам, сказанным в день нашего расставания. Что я пустышка, слишком скучная и пресная во всем, начиная с постели и заканчивая беседой, что я сама не знаю, что мне надо, и не умею любить по-настоящему. Я, конечно, тоже в долгу не осталась, и высказала все, что накипело, о его цветных галстуках, о комплексах и бесконечных попытках абсолютно всем понравиться, о занудной манере речи и визгливых нотах в голосе, появляющихся, когда он скатывается в пафос, то бишь практически постоянно. Но его слова меня задели больше, чем я ожидала. Не то, чтоб его мнение много значило, и тем не менее...  
Сообщение. «Так выглядит закат на Гиндукуше. Спокойной ночи». Наконец-то. 

«Сегодня утром заминированный автомобиль взорвался у главного входа в аэропорт Кабула, пять человек погибли, семеро ранены. Ответственность за теракт пока не взяли на себя ни представители движения Талибан, ни представители афганского отделения ИГИЛ»...   
Новость настигает меня утром, на улице, где пара старичков, сидя в тенечке, слушает радио. Руки нервно дергают поводок Чипо, пытаясь совладать с порывом достать телефон и немедленно позвонить Джено.   
Прослушиваю длинный набор звуков, кажется, на пушту, заканчивающийся сакраментальным англоязычным «абонент находится вне зоны действия сети, перезвоните позже».  
Да, я знаю, что Джено прилетел почти неделю назад и сейчас точно не в Кабуле, но через восемь дней ему возвращаться, ехать по этим улицам, парковаться у входа, проходить через терминал... Я пытаюсь совладать с разрастающимся внутри чувством холодной серой пустоты. Задерганный неровными движениями поводка Чипо останавливается и с упреком смотрит на хозяйку.  
«Ответь мне», - отправляю сообщение, и с каждой минутой молчания мороз пробегает по коже, несмотря на солнечный, погожий денек.  
Ноги сами ведут меня, и Чипо лишь обиженно сопит, отклоняясь все больше от привычного маршрута прогулки.  
Собор Сан-Дженнаро… Самый знаменитый храм в Неаполе. Сегодня я пришла сюда не из желания полюбоваться готикой или поглазеть на туристов… Просто чтобы помолиться за Джено, не нашла места лучше, чем храм его тезки.  
В такие минуты я не умею молиться правильно, заученные в детстве слова вылетают из головы, остается лишь то, что идет из сердца. «Не отнимай его у меня, у Липе, у папы. Он нам нужен, нужен многим другим людям, он делает этот мир светлее и лучше. Ведь мы за этим сюда приходим, да? Ведь это твоя воля? В этом смысл?»  
Я наклоняю голову и опираюсь лбом о темное дерево высокой спинки скамейки впереди меня. Закрываю глаза.   
«Дай ему прожить долгую, насыщенную жизнь. Стать мужем, отцом, дедушкой, реализовать свои замыслы. У него их много, ты же знаешь. Ты сам создал его таким».  
Сквозь фоновые перешептывания туристов в отдалении мое внимание внезапно привлекает странное постукивание и позвякивание - осторожное, неуверенное. Поворачиваю голову и вижу Чипо, медленно-медленно, как по минному полю, переставляющего лапы по стертым от времени, гладким мраморным плитам. Встретив мой взгляд, Чипо прижимает уши к голове и нерешительно делает еще один шаг. Тут я понимаю, откуда постукивание - это коготки стучат по мрамору, а металлом по нему же позвякивает поводок. У Чипо при этом такой неловкий и смущенный вид, он явно в курсе, что нарушил этикет, и мои нервы не выдерживают, выплескивая напряжение внезапным, особенно громким благодаря соборной акустике смехом.   
\- Все хорошо, дочь моя? - спрашивает пожилой священник в очках, очевидно, направляющийся к Чипо, чтобы выдворить собаку из храма.   
\- Простите, падре. Сейчас я его выведу.  
Подхватываю поводок и побыстрее выбираюсь наружу, к солнечному свету. Как раз вовремя, потому что звонит телефон.  
Липе. Вполне возможно, тоже услышал новость. Или просто почувствовал. Он такой, может. Интуиция у младшенького временами просто сверхъестественная.  
\- Звоню спросить - ты точно завтра на наш концерт не приедешь?  
\- Точно.  
\- А почему голос такой?  
\- Какой «такой»? - переспрашиваю я.  
\- Вот теперь нормальный, - удовлетворенно произносит Липе и отключается.  
Мы с Чипо едем в парк, проверять телефон каждые пять минут в тенечке, под деревьями.  
«Доброе утро. Ты как? Что-то случилось?»  
Смотрю на белые буквы на синеватом фоне, и теплая волна облегчения прокатывается по сердцу.  
«Гуляю с Чипо. У вас все в порядке?» - набираю ответ.  
«Да. Работаем».  
«Будь осторожен».

\- Ну, как? Тебе нравится? – с хитрецой сощурив глаза, спрашивает папа.  
Мне трудно комментировать его работы. Я не чувствую их так, как чувствую проекты Джено. Глядя на проекты брата, я всегда знаю, почему он использовал тот или иной цвет, форму, какое у него при этом было настроение, о чем он думал, чего хотел добиться. Понятия не имею как, просто знаю и все. А в папиных проектах я вижу готовое целое, и это целое, оно как внешняя форма, замкнутая оболочка, которая очень мало говорит со мной. Возможно дело в разнице в возрасте, с Джено мы выросли вместе, а папа – это папа, человек другого поколения, как бы сильно я его не любила. Вот и сейчас…  
\- Это хороший дом.   
\- И все? – улыбается отец.  
\- Но я бы не хотела в нем жить.  
\- Почему?   
\- Орнамент на балконе. Сначала он бы мне понравился, а потом раздражал бы.  
Папа задумчиво наклоняет голову. Джено сразу понял бы, о чем я. Но и папа тоже знает меня очень хорошо.  
\- Из-за того, что похож на паутину?  
В точку. Я не выношу пауков, паутину и все, что их хоть отдаленно напоминает.  
\- Папа, как ты думаешь, почему он это делает? - спрашиваю я, мысленно возвращаясь к вчерашнему разговору с Джесс.  
\- Что делает, солнышко? – папа не спрашивает «кто», мы оба знаем, о ком думаем чаще всего уже шестой день.  
\- Зачем Джено поехал в Афганистан? Почему мужчин периодически несет на край света?  
\- Думаю, если бы некоторые из нас периодически, как ты выразилась, не «неслись на край света», не замахивались на невозможное и опасное, человечество до сих пор жило бы в каменном веке.  
В этом весь папа – спокойно, мудро, доброжелательно. И он прав.  
\- А ты, пап, в молодости поступал так же? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Я достаточно много путешествовал, солнышко, в молодости и потом, по работе. Но когда у меня появились мама и вы, мне расхотелось расставаться с семьей без крайней необходимости. И Джено, когда у него будет своя семья, почувствует то же самое.  
\- А разве мы - не его семья?  
\- Это другое, Сеска. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду. - Папа замолкает на мгновение. - И потом, боюсь, в этом он похож на Валерию куда больше, чем нам всем хотелось бы.

Я - девушка из приличной, счастливой, благополучной семьи, такие знают о войнах и катаклизмах лишь из голливудских блокбастеров и выпусков новостей. Это скользит где-то по краю сознания среди рутинной, нормальной жизни, не интересует и, по правде сказать, не слишком волнует, пока не коснется кого-то близкого.  
И вот теперь, в попытке узнать, я читаю об Афганистане. Ночами не спится, и я проглатываю все подряд: Википедия, книги, карты, блоги.   
Халед Хоссейни, «Бегущий за ветром» - искусственная художественность вымысла, наложенная на картины подлинного афганского быта, в ностальгическом восприятии "золотого мальчика", ставшего англоязычным писателем.   
«Записки Флешмэна» Джорджа М. Фрейзера – умная и едкая, типично мужская книга. Все персонажи женского пола непроходимо тупы, аморальны, лишены самоуважения и используются героем исключительно для удовлетворения потребности в сексе. Не мое чтиво, категорически, но оно об Афганистане… Хайберский перевал, Кабул.  
«Шантарам»… все время чтения во мне разрастается внутренний протест. Против искусственной закругленности сюжетных линий, против насилия, творимого под лозунгами благих намерений и пятничных философских размышлений. Есть вещи, в отношении которых я не верю автору, не верю персонажам. Да и на социалистические теории у меня устойчивая аллергия. Большинство их проповедующих, по меткому выражению Йена Пирса, любят рабочий класс в целом, но терпеть не могут каждого работающего индивида в отдельности. Такие как Валерия носятся по миру во имя идеи, творя добро посторонним ценой боли своих близких.   
Пересматриваю «Насирию»*. Насколько по-другому теперь воспринимаются слова «там, где нет воды, нет и достоинства». Джено несет людям воду, возможность честно работать, обеспечивать семью и жить в мире. Ради этой цели они с Винче не взяли денег за разработку проекта, ради этого рискуют сейчас своими жизнями.   
Нуристан – страна света – область в горах Гиндукуш, названная так после того, как афганские правители огнем и мечом насадили среди тамошних дикарей свет истинной веры в Аллаха. Крестовые походы, походы с полумесяцем, походы с серпом и молотом… история во всем мире однообразна и любит рядиться в одежды праведницы.  
Нахожу карту Афганистана на обороте обложки. Накрываю ее рукой. Там, под моей ладонью, целая страна, горная система Гиндукуш, разветвляющаяся в трех направлениях, две пустыни, и люди, убивающие друг друга, копошащиеся в нищете и ненависти. Но пока моя ладонь накрывает ее, как купол, Господи, пусть звучит тишина, ни выстрелов, ни взрывов, ни смертей. Я засыпаю, кончиками пальцев касаясь северо-восточных границ Афганистана.


	5. Five

Консультация по диплому, я опаздываю. Прошлую консультацию я пропустила из-за Джено и его акведука, теперь же банально проспала. С силой дергаю дверь, в спешке забыв постучаться. Сидящий в кабинете мужчина поднимает голову от иллюстрированного фолианта.  
\- Если вы ищите профессора Кастальди, то он уже ушел, - мягко и вежливо произносит мужчина, не преподаватель, а такой же магистрант, как я.  
Хотя нет, пожалуй, не магистрант, докторант. Почему докторант? У него взгляд умного, дисциплинированного человека. Человека, который за два месяца до защиты завершил работу над диссертацией, как и положено, а не таскал в папке жалкие наброски, как я.  
Он встает из-за стола, все также мягко интересуясь:  
\- Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь, синьорина?  
Я очарована. Не безупречно-вежливым обращением (хотя, и им тоже) и не предложением помощи (хотя, как повод для знакомства, это очень кстати), а, в первую очередь, тем, что я вижу перед собой.   
Парень понятия не имеет, насколько хорош. Почему-то при взгляде на него, мне разом вспоминаются поэты Возрождения и аристократы XIX века. Высокий лоб, римский профиль, крупные кольца темно-каштановых волос. Но нет, наверное, во всем виноваты очки, с их старомодно-овальными стеклами. А может быть, однотонная бежевая футболка, идеально подходящая к образу и идеально, ненавязчиво облегающая худощавый торс.  
Но пока мой мозг пытается параллельно с визуальным пиршеством быстренько придумать, чем именно этот замечательный мужчина может мне помочь, да так, чтоб надолго, момент оказывается упущен - в дверь просовывается голова и произносит:  
\- Сеска, можно тебя на минуточку?  
Серджио. Очень невовремя. Просто очень. Выходим в коридор.  
\- Прости, что напоминаю, но ты не поговорила насчет меня?  
\- Нет, извини. Пока не получилось.  
Я ненавижу, когда девушки резко начинают дружить со мной, чтобы познакомиться поближе с кем-то из моих братьев, и терпеть не могу, когда в университете через меня обращаются с просьбами, которые могли бы донести до мамы напрямую. Но Серджио - парень Леи, а мы с ней дружим. Я, кстати, вчера ночевала дома, а не у Джено, и вполне могла бы поговорить с мамой. Причина, по которой я этого не сделала, заключается в том, что если разговор свернет на учебу, она обязательно спросит про диплом, а хвастаться мне нечем, вторая глава упорно не пишется. Я даже рада, что профессор Кастальди уже ушел, по большому счету, мне нечего ему показывать.  
\- Понимаешь, в деканате торопят... - повисают в воздухе слова Серджио.  
\- Я поговорю с ней сегодня.  
Мне неудобно и перед ним за задержку, и перед собой за то, что выполнять его просьбу нет никакого желания.

Самые яркие воспоминания детства

 

Когда мне было года четыре, я не выговаривала букву «р» и страшно боялась оставаться одна. Стоило оказаться в одиночестве, как мне начинало казаться, что за спиной стоит кто-то страшный, жуткий, холодный на ощупь и хищно дышит мне в плечо.   
Уже не помню, почему возник этот страх. Может, на впечатлительное детское воображение подействовала какая-то сказка, а может, то была психологическая реакция на появление в доме еще одного центра всеобщего внимания – Липе, который тогда только родился.   
Но если я и не помню причины, то очень хорошо помню, что подстегнуло мой страх – первые месяцы своей жизни Липе был очень беспокойным, плохо спал и постоянно кричал, не давая ни минуты покоя ни маме, ни няне. Чтобы он не будил своими воплями еще и сестренку, мама решила временно выселить меня из детской, благо в доме архитектора всегда имеются свободные комнаты.   
Мне отвели второю комнату для гостей, поскольку первую за несколько дней до этого занял Дженнаро, которого Валерия привезла и оставила на попечение консьержки, по телефону объяснив папе, что уезжает за границу. Комната эта была для меня чужой, взрослой, со слишком высокой кроватью и неприятной картиной, изображавшей неестественно огромные фрукты. Пока мама раздевала меня и сидела рядом, желая спокойной ночи, я чувствовала себя уверенно, хотя в глубине души и боялась того, что будет после ее ухода. О своем страхе я ей рассказала, и она, поцеловав меня в оба глаза, ответила, что такая храбрая девочка не должна ничего бояться, а чтобы быстрее заснуть, можно считать шарики, клоунов или овечек.   
Я верила ей ровно до тех пор, пока дверь не закрылась, оставив меня в одиночестве. Дальше ужас нахлестывал по нарастающей. Овечки, которых я, зажмурив глаза, пыталась считать, скалили острые, желтые зубы, превращаясь в чудовищ, шарики лопались с жутким издыхающим присвистом, а клоуны… считать их я не рискнула. Дойдя до той стадии, когда паника требует немедленного бегства, я спрыгнула с постели, метеором рванула за дверь, пронеслась по коридору и судорожно вдохнула воздух, лишь оказавшись за порогом родительской спальни.  
В спальне никого не было. Мама в детской кормила и укачивала Липе, папа задерживался на работе. А страшное нечто уже нависло над моим затылком, поднимая дыбом волоски. Я стояла и дышала как загнанный кролик. Наверное, недалеко было и до бесславной кроличьей кончины, но инстинкт самосохранения в очередной раз подействовал, нейтрализуя сумасшедший выброс адреналина.   
Зажмурившись, выпустив вперед скрюченные ужасом пальцы, я повернулась и побежала. Резная ручка двери, в которую я врезалась, сильно и больно припечаталась ко лбу, заставив меня секундой позже отчаянно, тонко заверещать. В панике, я дергала обеими руками свою обидчицу, пытаясь вырваться из плена погруженной в темноту комнаты, но ничего не получалось, больше того, дверная ручка начала сопротивляться. Вообразив, что чудовище дергает ручку с другой стороны, я налегла на дверь изо всех силенок, а потом вместе с ней отлетела к стенке.   
В комнату проник слабый луч света из коридора, взъерошенная голова и сердито-удивленный шепот Дженнаро:  
\- Эй, ты что тут творишь?  
Наверное, никогда, ни до, ни после я не была никому так рада, хотя еще утром воспринимала Джено в качестве очередной угрозы, способной отнять у меня любовь и внимание родителей, как это уже сделал Липе.  
Ужас отступил, оставив мокрые разводы на щеках и липкие – под носом. Держась за руку брата, я босиком дошлепала до кухни, где Джено, поставив меня на табуретку, вымыл мне «пятачок» под струей освежающе-холодной воды, и пристроил к шишке на лбу лед в полотенце.  
Два следующих года, пока меня не вернули обратно в детскую, я спала в комнате Джено, а после того, как нас с Липе поселили вместе, бегать по ночам в комнату старшего брата стало уже двое.

Мне пять. Лето. Пляж в Анконе.  
Мы с папой запускаем бумажного змея. Ветер, солнце, море, песок, яркий ядовито зеленый с малиновым и голубым змей извивается на ветру. Я счастливо хохочу, сидя у папы на плечах. Он тоже смеется, помогая мне справиться со змеем. Веревка из моих рук тянется вниз, в его руки, и лишь потом, туго натянутая устремляется высоко вверх, к змею.  
Не помню ничего ни до, ни после. Только эти мгновения абсолютного, безоблачного счастья. И, наверное, из-за этих воспоминаний папа для меня всегда ассоциируется с радостью и солнечным светом.

Мне восемь, Липе четыре. Мы собираемся на вечер по случаю маминой первой после рождения Липе выставки. Она работала над ней почти три года.  
Мама стоит перед зеркалом, уже накрашенная и полностью одетая. От нее необыкновенно пахнет, черное платье блестит и переливается как живое.  
\- Мам, ты такая класивая, - с восхищенным придыханием выдает Липе, наряженный в костюм с бабочкой, со смешно и непривычно прилизанными на косой пробор темными волосиками. Как я в этом возрасте, он тоже не выговаривает букву «р».  
\- Ну что, готовы? – появляется на пороге папа. Он смотрит на маму так, будто не видит ничего и никого другого вокруг. Подходит и целует ей руку, а потом шею под длинной серебрящейся сережкой. Мама улыбается, слегка отстраняясь, но видно, что на самом деле отстраняться она не хочет, просто боится испортить прическу.  
Мама очень красивая, она похожа на принцессу, на Барби-брюнетку, и я в эту минуту мечтаю когда-нибудь (желательно поскорее) стать такой же принцессой, и чтобы на меня так же смотрел мой принц и так же целовал.

Мне десять, Липе шесть, Джено четырнадцать. Первый концерт Липе.  
Мы посмотрели дублированную передачу ВВС о «Битлз», и Липе решил стать Ринго. Прокрался в кухню, выволок оттуда все подходящие кастрюли, сковородки и крышки, пару деревянных поварешек и, расставив наподобие барабанной установки, исполнил для нас с Джено свою первую композицию в стиле «жуткий, но ритмичный грохот».  
Вечером этого же дня состоялось второе отделение концерта, на которое кроме меня и Джено были приглашены мама с папой. Липе барабанил старательно, со всей дури, вспотел так, что челка прилипла ко лбу. Глазки у младшенького блестели как у чертенка, когда после последнего и самого громкого удара он победоносно оглядел аплодирующих зрителей, запыхавшись и довольно улыбаясь (в улыбке не хватало ползуба сверху и одного зуба снизу).  
На следующей неделе папа купил Липе барабаны, наушники для всех остальных и поменял стекла в окнах на звукоизоляционные.

В том же году. Драка в Испанском квартале. О ней я уже рассказывала.

Мне тринадцать, Джено семнадцать. Остатки фундамента античной виллы в окрестностях Неаполя.   
Устроившись на одном из сохранившихся фрагментов колоннады, Джено рисует уже третий вариант того, как могла выглядеть вилла до разрушения. У него период одержимости античной и раннесредневековой архитектурой. Наткнувшись на подходящие развалины, Джено принимается тщательно изучать сохранившиеся фрагменты и фундамент, а потом создает свои версии первоначального целого.  
Сидя за спиной брата, я через его плечо наблюдаю, как карандаш оставляет резкие штрихи на бумаге. В руках у меня листы с двумя предыдущими версиями виллы, которые ветер треплет и складывает.  
Вообще, Джено очень не любит показывать свои незаконченные работы. Но мне можно. Я – исключение из правил. Мне даже позволительно по ходу работы вставлять свои замечания.  
Жарко, солнце уже потихоньку начинает клониться к закату. На футболке Джено вдоль позвоночника проступают маленькие звездочки влажности – это впитываются капли пота. Потом пропитались, потемнев, и плотные маленькие завитки на затылке – волосы у Дженнаро слегка отросли, и их длины хватает ровно на один спиральный оборот. Мне нравятся эти мелкие упругие кудряшки, плотно прилегающие к его голове. Я осторожно вытягиваю один завиток и оборачиваю вокруг мизинца.  
\- Не стригись, пусть отрастут еще, – прошу я Джено.  
Он вытягивает шею, чуть поворачивая голову, уворачиваясь от моих рук так, чтобы не прерывать рисования. В отличие от меня сам он своих кудряшек терпеть не может и состригает практически под корень.  
Рисунок почти закончен. Еще десяток штрихов и Джено отдает его мне, встает, разминая затекшие мышцы, замечает подходящую ветку на ближайшем дереве, подпрыгивает, повисает на ней и начинает подтягиваться.  
Я рассматриваю рисунки. Чтобы увидеть разницу, чтобы почувствовать ее, наверное, нужно быть дочерью и сестрой архитектора. На первый взгляд, везде одно и то же здание, лишь слегка меняются детали, высота, светотени, так сразу и не поймешь, в чем суть.   
\- А мне все равно нравится второй вариант, - говорю я. - Он более легкий и чуть менее классический.  
Джено отрывается от ветки, мягко приземляется и, стянув окончательно пропитавшуюся потом футболку, вытирает ей лицо и шею. Подойдя, он нависает над рисунками в моих руках, глядя на них в отражении «вверх ногами». Я знаю, что такой ракурс часто помогает ему разглядеть что-то новое. Но в этот раз он лишь, улыбаясь, пожимает плечами:  
\- Может быть.  
И растягивается прямо на траве, широко раскинув руки.   
Вместе с последним чертежом мне достались планшет и карандаш и, заложив рисунки Джено в отделение с готовыми работами, на чистом листе я принимаюсь рисовать брата, лежащего на траве с закрытыми глазами. Я смотрю на него сверху вниз, ракурс подходящий, но почему-то живое уверенное спокойствие и полуулыбка оригинала оборачиваются под моей рукой ломкими разрозненными линиями, создающими целое, совершенно чуждое тому, что я вижу перед собой.   
Наверное, мне просто не дано, я не художник. Хорошенько смяв листок, я запускаю маленький бумажный снаряд в крону того самого дерева, на котором Джено упражнялся.  
\- Не боишься, что тебя съедят какие-нибудь букашки? - спрашиваю я.  
Джено лень говорить, он просто слегка качает головой, не открывая глаз.   
Я встаю и, сложив планшет с карандашом на обломок колонны, тоже устраиваюсь на траве, валетом к Джено, удобно опираясь головой о выемку его плеча. Краем глаза, очень близко мне видно его ухо и бронзовые завитки волос.  
Пахнет подсохшей без дождей землей, нагревшейся за день травой, остатками ароматов утреннего дезодоранта, его и моим потом. Над головой глубоко-голубое небо без единого облачка, бледнеющее к краям. Шумят листьями деревья. Дрожью вдоль позвоночника проходит сквозь меня вечность. Будто летишь сквозь время, сквозь космос и в то же время остаешься на месте. Ощущение невероятного, вселенского покоя. 

Я нахожу родителей на террасе, в обнимку устроившихся на диване-качалке, перед которым на столике стоит пара бокалов и тарелка с фруктами. Чуть поодаль, охраняя их покой, на досках пола разлегся Чипо. Мне не хочется нарушать эту идиллию, поэтому я тихонько отступаю обратно в комнату, но Чипо, заметив меня, поднимает голову и стучит хвостом, привлекая внимание.  
\- Сеска, это ты, - поворачивает голову мама.  
\- К вам можно? - с улыбкой уточняю я.  
\- Конечно, - улыбается в ответ папа.  
Я подтягиваю поближе к столику большую подушку-туфик и усаживаюсь на нее.  
Мама устраивается поудобнее, сбросив домашние туфли и подтянув ноги на диван, под себя. Маме присущ внутренний, врожденный аристократизм тела и духа. Не знаю, как это волшебство работает, но каждое произнесенное слово, каждое ее движение наполнены им, словно особым смыслом, ритмом, на который хочется любоваться и любоваться. Это аристократическое изящество по наследству передалось только Липе, я при всем внешнем сходстве с матерью, в плане пластики движений куда ближе к папиным предкам - крестьянам-виноградарям из Салерно. Это, впрочем, не мешает мне гордиться тонкой хрупкостью идеальной для сорока восьми лет и двоих детей фигуры, точеным профилем, зрелой красотой женщины, приведшей нас с Липе в этот мир. Глядя на маму - кареглазую белокожую брюнетку с безупречным вкусом - я понимаю, что для подлинной красоты важен не цвет волос или глаз и не размер груди, а ощущение гармонии, целостность личности, образа, характера. Маму окружает ореол уверенности, властности, превосходства, в то, что эта хрупкая женщина - главный хранитель Национального музея Каподимонте, доктор искусствоведения и почетный профессор трех университетов верится, как мне кажется, легко. Иногда я даже думаю, что пробиться сквозь эту ауру неприступности по силам было только папе, только он разглядел в ней и другое - нежность, мягкость, потребность в заботе.  
\- Как у тебя дела, солнышко? - интересуется папа.  
\- Все хорошо, - отвечаю я. - Мам, ты же помнишь Лею?  
\- Естественно, помню, - пожимает плечом мама, словно я пытаюсь уличить ее в склерозе.  
\- Ее парень, Серджио Сполетти, тоже учится на нашем факультете. Он хотел бы пройти интернатуру в Каподимонте.  
Мама наклоняет голову, глядя на меня с веселым удивлением и легким разочарованием.  
\- То есть, этот молодой человек попросил Лею, чтобы она попросила тебя, чтобы ты попросила меня взять его стажером?  
Киваю. Просить за Серджио мне неловко. Ни один из моих братьев ни разу не использовал протекцию, родительские имена и связи в своей карьере, да и я сама стараюсь этого не делать.  
Мама переглядывается с папой.  
\- Ну что, Луиза, дашь парню шанс? Вдруг он все же не такой кретин, каким кажется? - смеется папа.  
Мама смеется в ответ, а отсмеявшись, говорит мне:  
\- Ладно, пусть придет на собеседование в понедельник. И пусть не рассчитывает, что я возьму его только потому, что об этом кто-то просит.  
\- Спасибо, я передам. Чипо, пошли, - я смываюсь раньше, чем она успевает спросить про диплом.  
В плане на вечер значится выгулять Чипо, уехать к Джено и там, в тишине, наконец, заняться второй главой. Гуляя, думаю о том, где же мне самой пройти интернатуру. Не в Каподимонте, точно, - там мама. Попробовать, что ли, Капри? Мне, конечно, больше по душе Возрождение, чем античность или прошлый век, но Кассия стажируется на вилле Сан-Микеле уже около года, можно попробовать через нее узнать, возьмут ли они еще одного стажера.  
Возвращаясь с прогулки, слышу, как папа на террасе разговаривает по телефону. Валерия. Звонит поздравить с днем рождения. Да, она замоталась и совсем забыла про его юбилей. Нет, она не знала, что Джено едет в Афганистан. То есть, конечно, он, может, что-то такое и говорил... Как всегда в такие моменты, во мне поднимается желание придушить эту кукушку, из-за сбоя во вселенском механизме доставшуюся в матери моему старшему брату. 

«Этот ослик привозит нам обеды на своей спине», - приходит от Джено ежедневное подтверждение, что все в порядке. Ослик симпатичный и довольно ухоженный. Улыбаюсь и пытаюсь снова сосредоточиться на дипломе. Только что-то мешает... смутное ощущение фальши. Оно нарастает, яркой вспышкой перерастая в уверенность. Вранье, наглое и беспардонное, имеющее целью успокоить меня. Во-первых, отправлено ровно в 22:00. Джено не славится такой пунктуальностью. Во-вторых, вчера сообщение пришло в 22:05, то есть практически в то же время, что опять же для брата не характерно. В-третьих... Заглядываю в свойства изображения и проверяю дату съёмки. Так и есть, позавчерашняя.  
Нажимаю на кнопку вызова. После полуминуты гудков, недовольный голос отвечает:  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Винче, привет!   
\- Франческа, ты не могла бы перезвонить попозже, я сейчас за…  
\- Винч, я буквально на секундочку. Джено, случаем, не рядом с тобой?  
\- Нет, он спустился вниз... В деревню.  
\- Давно он ушел? Это далеко?  
\- Да нет, недалеко… - Винче, зараза, уходит от ответа на первый вопрос. Ещё бы, сказать, что Джено ушёл давно, равносильно признанию в том, что как минимум одну фотку он отправил сам по просьбе брата. Интересно, куда можно было спуститься, заранее зная, что сотовый там не берет? - Слушай, а попозже перезвонить никак? У нас тут аврал, понимаешь…  
Слышен треск рации. Звук получается гулкий, как в большом пустом помещении.  
\- Я же говорил, подходящее ответвление есть. Пустим в обход, не разгребая завала… - доносится до меня искаженный рацией немного запыхавшийся, но довольный голос брата.  
Ну вот, теперь я услышала правду. Эти дни они провели, обследуя пещеры, по которым пойдет часть водовода. Пещеры, где случился обвал. И даже я в курсе, что в пещерах Афганистана находятся базы талибов.  
\- Винче, дай мне поговорить с ним.  
\- Тут Сеска рвётся пообщаться с тобой, - произносит Винче.  
Динамик трещит сильнее, видимо по мере того, как Винченцо приближает рацию к телефону.  
\- Сес, я перезвоню…  
Иногда слова – ничто, интонация – все. Джено раздосадован тем, что я так легко и быстро докопалась до правды. Его по-настоящему раздражает моя чрезмерная забота. А еще он хотел бы сказать что-то, что сгладило бы ситуацию, успокоило меня, но не знает что, и не уверен, не усугубит ли этим положение.  
\- Ладно, пока, - я демонстративно отключаюсь первой.  
Я зла на него за фактическое вранье «умолчанием». Меня распирает желание наорать на Джено, топать ногами, бить посуду. Во мне поднимается ядовитое, противоречащее этим стремлениям злорадство: в конце концов, он – взрослый мужик, почему кто-то должен нянчиться с ним, беспокоиться за те смертельно опасные решения, которые он принимает? И он – мой брат, я не могу разлюбить его, как какого-нибудь бойфренда, не могу перестать бояться за него.  
Пока герои завоевывают мир, те, кто их любит, обречены ждать, замирая от каждого шороха. Я жду, нервно обкусывая несуществующие заусеницы, мечусь по комнате, потом по кухне, начинаю читать и бросаю, включаю кино, но смотрю пустыми глазами в стену, в изнеможении валюсь на постель и ворочаюсь, ворочаюсь… пью кофе, снова мечусь по кухне, возвращаюсь в комнату и от предрассветного отчаяния снова сажусь за диплом. Бессмысленные закорючки алфавита складываются в бессмысленные слова, те образуют длинные бессмысленные предложения. Смысл ускользает от меня, как репродукции и снимки, которые я разложила на диване. Чертыхаясь, собираю соскользнувшие на пол листы, когда, наконец, раздается звонок мобильного.  
\- Сес, звоню сказать, что мы уже на поверхности, и я не жалею о том, что не сказал тебе.  
\- Ты мне соврал. Умолчать о важном, то же самое, что соврать.  
\- Хорошо, я соврал тебе, - помолчав, соглашается брат.  
\- И не раскаиваешься.  
\- Не раскаиваюсь.  
\- А как же обещание быть «разумно осторожным»?  
\- Поверь, я разумно осторожен.  
\- Под «разумно осторожен» ты понимаешь утаивание правды от меня?   
Я вздыхаю, так и не дождавшись ответа.   
\- Если ты еще раз солжешь мне, я тоже начну лгать. Обо всем, что для меня важно.  
Джено молчит. Мысленно я вижу гримасу «вот ведь вляпался» у него на лице.  
\- Ультиматум принят, - наконец, произносит он.  
Моя маленькая победа, оплаченная бессонной ночью.  
\- Что вы делали? Получилось?  
\- Да, мы обошли завал, так что самое сложное уже позади.   
\- Тогда прилетай ближайшим рейсом, - зеваю я. Усталость накатила чуть позже, чем облегчение.  
\- Спи, давай. Я же знаю, что ты не ложилась, - виновато произносит Джено.  
Знает он...


End file.
